


Almost

by Magicalmess93



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmess93/pseuds/Magicalmess93
Summary: He was so close to wanted. So close to home. So close to everything he ever wanted and with one mistake he now fears he will never find his place. Will never be loved. Will never be wanted.Hes lost. Alone. And kreese has him right where he wants him.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz & Robby Keene, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Robby's story hits a little too close to home for me. I love his character so much and my hoy deserves better.

_MISTAKE_

_As Robby watched in horror as Miguel fell and hit the floor hard his world stopped. There was no time to check if Miguel was alive or dead, if he would ever be forgiven for this, all he could do was run. Run as fast as his legs could take him out of the one place he had fought so desperately to get to. He quickly grabbed his few belongings on the way out, hastily wiping tears, the school flying by in a blur._

_He couldn't stop and rest. He had to get away. Wouldn't dare turn back even as his heart ached with such ferocity to do so. He then realized how stupid the fight was, he hadn't meant to kick Miguel that hard, he didn't want his "rival?" To fall to his death or be seriously injured he had just wanted to fight to stop._

_The panic soon set in as he made his way through the familiar city. The knowledge that his father would never forgive him, would never want anything to do with him made more tears form as the dehydration and exhaustion were setting in._

_He found a spot in a park, he decided to rest here for the night. Hugging himself close knowing he may be the only one that would ever hug him now. The tears came as he tried to fall asleep on the rough ground. He was dirty and cold as night set in.He wanted to scream, he thought of all the ways to end it there._


End file.
